millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 32 (UK)
The thirty-second series of the UK version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? ran for 11 consecutive nights on ITV, from 1 to 6 January and 4 to 8 March 2019. It was hosted by Jeremy Clarkson. Following the success of the Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? 20th anniversary special, ITV announced the series will return in 2019. Airing as a stripped event, the run of 6x60 minute episodes will play out on ITV in January 2019 and will see the return of host Jeremy Clarkson. The series began with the first six episodes aired from 1 to 6 January 2019. Following the success, ITV announced the series will return in March 2019. Airing as a stripped event, the run of 5x60 minute episodes will play out on ITV in March 2019. The series will end with the last 5 episodes that aired from 4 to 8 March 2019. Gameplay Lifelines * 50:50 * Phone-A-Friend * Ask the Audience * Ask the Host Money Tree The first guaranteed sum will still be at question 5, worth £1,000. For the second guaranteed sum, the player can choose from £2,000 all the way up to £500,000 in an adjustable high-risk format. The highest possible risk is £498,000 (risking at the million pound question with the safety net at only £2,000). Amounts lost depending on the second safety net Episodes * Episode 1 (1st January 2019) Eleanor Ayres (£125,000 - lost on £500,000 - safety net on £125,000) Sandra Howe (£0 - continued) * Episode 2 (2nd January 2019) Sandra Howe (£32,000 - lost on £64,000 - safety net on £32,000) Jon Stitcher (£1,000 - lost on £8,000) Eric Musgrave (£1,000 - continued) * Episode 3 (3rd January 2019) Eric Musgrave (£64,000 - safety net on £125,000) Nicholas Gunatilleke (£64,000 - safety net on £16,000) Theresa Johnson (£1,000 - continued) * Episode 4 (4th January 2019) Theresa Johnson (£8,000 - safety net on £16,000) Jack Mehigan (£1,000 - lost on £8,000 - safety net on £16,000) Seville Haghbedeh (£16,000 - continued) * Episode 5 (5th January 2019) Seville Haghbedeh (£16,000 - lost on £32,000 - safety net on £16,000) Laura McConnell (£8,000 - safety net on £16,000) Hani Abdellatif (£32,000 - lost on £125,000 - safety net on £32,000) Anna Kirby-Hall (£4,000 - continued) * Episode 6 (6th January 2019) Anna Kirby-Hall (£32,000 - safety net on £16,000) Oli Blake (£32,000 - lost on £250,000 - safety net on £32,000) Ti Singh (£4,000) * Episode 7 (4th March 2019) John Robinson (£500,000 - safety net on £64,000) Michael Gilbey (£16,000) * Episode 8 (5th March 2019) Stephen Fadian (£64,000 - safety net on £32,000) Anne Flynn (£1,000 - lost on £16,000) Anna Watson-Smith (£1,000 - lost on £32,000) * Episode 9 (6th March 2019) Paul Curievici (£64,000 - safety net on £125,000) Jackie McLeod (£1,000 - lost on £16,000) Mick Frith (£2,000 - continued) * Episode 10 (7th March 2019) Mick Frith (£8,000 - safety net on £16,000) Heather Heath (£64,000 - safety net on £125,000) Helen Belcham (£64,000 - safety net on £32,000) Christopher Page (£0 - continued) * Episode 11 (8th March 2019) Christopher Page (£250,000 - safety net on £64,000) Katy Chambers (£125,000 - safety net on £64,000) Trivia * The total amount of lost winnings in this series is £293,000. * Eleanor Ayres was the only contestant to lose the largest sum amount of money of the series, after answering her £500,000 question incorrectly. She had her safety net at £125,000, so she lost £125,000. She is the first contestant to lose on the £500,000 question since Rob Mitchell in 2003. She’s also the first contestant to reach to the £500,000 question since John Gallantry in 2007. She became the first woman to get the £500,000 question wrong and had lost £125,000, which is the highest amount of money ever lost by a female contestant on the UK version of the show, breaking Sheila McHale's record. **Also, with going with 47% of the audience and answering it wrong, this is the first audience failure in the reboot version. *In the first episode, FFF failed, and it’s the first time since in 2010 and the fifth in the UK. *Anna Kirby-Hall is first contestant in UK version's history to use all 4 lifelines in one question. *Oli Blake became the eighth contestant to answer the £250,000 question wrong and lose £93,000, as he had set his safety mark at £32,000. He also used 50:50 and Ask the Audience. 81% voted for a wrong answer and 19% were right. This had happened during Gill O'Donnell's £20,000 question. *John Robinson is the first contestant to win £500,000 since Laurence and Jackie Llewellyn Bowen in 2006 and independently since Roger Walker in 2002. He’s also the first contestant to reach to the £1,000,000 question since Ingram Wilcox in 2006. *Christopher Page became the first person on the reboot to win £250,000 and the first to win it since John Gallantry in 2007. * Players who used two lifelines on one question: ** Jon Stitcher (episode 2) on £16,000 ** Nicholas Gunatillike (episode 3) on £4,000 ** Theresa Johnson (episode 4) on £8,000 and £16,000 ** Jack Mehigan (episode 4) on £16,000 ** Seville Haghbedeh (episode 4) on £8,000 and £16,000 ** Laura McConnell (episode 5) on £8,000 ** Hani Abdellatif (episode 5) on £16,000 and £125,000 ** Oli Blake (episode 6) on £250,000 ** John Robinson (episode 7) on £250,000 ** Stephen Fadian (episode 8) on £64,000 ** Mick Frith (episode 10) on £16,000 ** Heather Heath (episode 10) on £64,000 and £125,000 ** Helen Belcham (episode 10) on £125,000 ** Christopher Page (episode 11) on £125,000 and £500,000 ** Kathy Chambers (episode 11) on £64,000 * Players who used three lifelines on one question: ** Eric Musgrave (episode 3) on £64,000 ** Ti Singh (episode 6) on £8,000 ** Jackie McLeod (episode 9) on £16,000 * Players who used all four lifelines on one question: ** Anna Kirby-Hall (episode 6) on £8,000 ** Paul Curievici (episode 9) on £64,000 * Audience statistics: ** Correct votings: 17.5 (0.5 for Heather Heath) of 21 (76,9%) *** Incorrect voting took place in episode 1, 5, 6, 8, 9. ** Highest percentages of an answer - 97% - Mick Frith ** Highest percentages of an answer being wrong - 81% - Oli Blake ** Lowest percentages of an answer being right - 19% - Oli Blake ** Highest percentages of an answer not used by player(s) - 37% - Seville Haghbedeh ** Lowest percentages of an answer used by player(s) - 39% - Seville Haghbedeh ** Lowest range of results (4 answers) - 34%: *** (49% - 15%) - Sandra Howe *** (46% - 12%) - Hani Abdellatif ** Lowest level - £2,000 (6th question) - Laura McConnell and John Robinson ** Highest level - £500,000 (14th question) - Eleanor Ayres and Christopher Page * Phone a Friend guesses (20 in total): ** Correct - 10.5 (0.5 for Michael Gilbey, not used) (twice not used) ** Wrong - 5.5 (0.5 for Michael Gilbey, not used) (twice not used) ** Without clue - 4 * Jeremy Clarkson's guesses for Ask the Host (22 in total): (for Stephen Fadian I'm confused) ** Correct - 11 (once he agreed with audience vote) ** Wrong - 1 ** Without clue - 9 * Progression of going the farthest without using any lifelines: ** Eleanor Ayres (episode 1) - £32,000 ** Paul Curievici (episode 9) - £32,000 ** Heather Heath (episode 10) - £32,000 ** Christopher Page (episode 11) - £64,000 Category:UK series